Big Girls Don't Cry
by Mushawuff
Summary: Songfic:Nigel has already left for England, and Abby is feeling the pinch. 1x5. Disclaimer:KND is owned by Mr Waburton and 'Big girls don't cry' is by Fergie.


More mist gathered onto the window, making it thick and difficult to see. Rain splattered heavily upon the thin glass, washing away some of the cloudy mist and leaving a thin trail down the misty glass. Abby Lincoln stared blankly through it; heaving sighs of desperation every few moments as the tears escaped the vicinity of her eye sockets and slid down her face slowly.

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

Her quiet sobs soon became louder as she buried her face deeper into Nigel's pillow, she was missing him more and more as the seconds ticked by. Abby cast a quick glance around her leader's room, she had left everything the way it was when he left for England. Familiar objects in the vicinity did not escape her view, and seeing them made her miss him even more.

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

Abby hugged her legs to her chest as she leaned against the headboard of Nigel's bed and tried to calm herself down, but to no avail. She knew Nigel didn't ever want to leave her like she didn't ever want to leave him, but he had no choice.

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay.

The door creaked open slightly, and part of Abby hoped it would be Nigel. But there in the ajar doorway stood Kuki with a cup of hot cocoa clutched tightly in her sleeve-covered hands. With a comforting look on her face, the Japanese approached her friend and sat down at the side of Nigel's bed next to Abby.

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket   
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Kuki's heart burned with pity as she stared at her lovesick teammate, whose face was now twisted with strong emotion. More tears streamed steadily down her chocolate-colored cheeks as Abby refused the drink her comrade brought for her. Looking rather downcast, Kuki left the room silently.

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity

Abby longed to see Nigel again, or at least feel his presence. She wondered how he was feeling right now, maybe missing her or having fun back in his homeland? Her heart yearned for him, and she hoped that he would come back sooner than she thought.

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket   
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

Abby cast a sidelong glance at Nigel's alarm clock. It read 11pm. If Nigel were here he'd asked Abby to go to bed and sleep. She wiped the last of her tears away with the back of her hand and staggered reluctantly back into her room. At the moment her foot entered the doorway, her computer screen flashed vigorously and Abby walked slowly towards it, her eyes bleary from crying too much.

Upon receiving some mail, she squinted her eyes and caught sight of the sender's name.

And once in the whole day, Abby Lincoln finally smiled. 


End file.
